Transportation vehicles, for example, aircraft, trains, buses, boats, recreation vehicles and other similar vehicles are commonly used to travel. When travelling from one location to another, a passenger may need to use connecting transportation vehicles, for example, when one flies from Los Angeles to New Delhi, India, one may have to change planes in a different country, for example, in Dubai, UAE. To determine the gate for a connecting flight, amenities that may be available on way to the gate and/or if applicable, finding transportation to get to the gate, typically requires manual effort. One may be tempted to use a mobile phone to obtain flight and gate information (if available) but roaming charges can be very expensive in foreign countries and undesirable. Furthermore, mobile phone connections at the airport can also be unreliable. Continuous efforts are being made to improve passenger travel experience.